


Tf2: Yandere one shots

by Erobe137, Secotangente



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Clit tasing, F/M, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Punishment, Rape, Spanking, Yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erobe137/pseuds/Erobe137, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secotangente/pseuds/Secotangente
Summary: Warning: these are extremely toxic and pretty short but will leave you girly and desperate.Requests are open ofc





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't any way a human being should be treated, to believe they were useless after one measly mistake and about to be severely punished over it.   
Medic had a tight grip on your arm as he dragged you to his office. No one was at the base at the time to hear your pleads and screams down the hall. "You are so ignorant!" He unlocked the door with one hand. "I give you everything I can offer and you go along and flirt with others!" Medic threw you across the room.   
Medic slammed the door shut, before locking it. 

You were absolutely terrified, too scared to do anything. "Come over here." He said coldly, snatching your arm. Medic sat down on the chair, pulling you down across his lap. "You know I hate doing this." Medic yanked your pants down to reveal your butt. He gave it few firm smacks before taking a moment and slamming your ass, making sure it stung. "But you should know by now who you belong to!" He gave a few more smacks. 

You gritted your teeth in pain. "I want to make sure you never go near them again and your ass will hurt every time you even see those people. I want to dig it so deep in your thick head that you will shiver if you even think about doing it ever again!" Medic gave a few firm slaps on your ass again. "I'm just getting started with you."


	2. Spy- forced masturbation

"Y-you want me t-to do that?" You hugged your half nude self in your arms as he held the gun at you. "Oui, and do it now!" Spy sat on the chair opposite to you, he insisted on you to demonstrate how you get off by yourself. 

You gulped, sitting down on the couch opposite to him. You began stroking yourself softly. His eyes were nailed into you, moving up and down your body, judging every little movement. "C'mon pick up the pace, we don't have all day!"   
You nodded, adding three more fingers for rubbing and using fingers from your other hand to finger your tight little hole. 

In moments your legs were twitching. "U-uh oh~." you shuddered, obviously closer than you thought.   
Spy  just stared at you, loving the way you were getting wetter and more heated, making little cute sounds. "That's it, that's it. Your close aren't you?" He smiled.

"Ah~." You leaned over as you reached your peak, squirming slightly. Spy stood up, walking over to you slowly. "You did good today, cheri." He praised you, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. 

You closed your legs, only to have them forced open again and you to be pushed down onto the couch. You didn't say anything, but the smirk on Spy's face said it all. 

"Now, let me show you how to have a real orgasm."


	3. Medic- drugged

You woke up in an entire new setting. What looked to be an old hospital. "My head.." You held your sore head tightly.   
The aura of the entire situation you were in was dark and scary. You thought there was no hope of you escaping or even making it out alive.   
A homemade sign stuck gladly to the wall beside you.   
'By the time you wake up, you will 20 minutes until the poison in your bloodstream reaches your heart'   
You immediately panic and start crying to cope.   
After wasting 5 minutes of your precious time crying, a door stood the from the opposite to where you were facing.   
You looked behind you to see that the door had 'antidote' written on it.   
You got off your knees and walked to the door, opening it slightly.   
A man sat in a chair, facing the door. "Come here~" he cooed, beckoning you over. "Do you have the antidote?" You asked, a bit of panic in your voice. "I don't have much time!"  
"Yes, I do have the antidote, but I can't just give it to you." He sighed. "Wh-what!" You fretted. "You have to earn it." He unzipped his pants.   
"Oh, you want me to.." "Yes, liebling. I want you to suck my dick." He pulled his gla if cock out.  
You got on your knees between his legs, putting his joy stick between your lips. The German bucked his hips into your mouth, a bit of pre cum entering your mouth.   
A whimper left your lips as he grabbed the back of your head and forced you to deepthroat him. "Mmm!" You cried, nibbling on his foreskin.   
A groan could be heard from him. Before you knew it he came hard into your mouth, forcing you to swallow.   
"Give me the antidote~" you panted. "Darling, you were never poisoned. It was a set up!" He chuckled.   
"Y-you-"


	4. Christmas present for @Secotangente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas present for the beloved Secotangente. Marcy is of course her character and Sniper obviously belongs to valve.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I'm sick of you-" "shhh." Sniper placed a hand over Marcy's little mouth. His eyes stared at a nearby alarm clock for one second. 00:54. "Don't speak to me like that! Now come to bed!" He had a tight grip on her arm. 

"No!" She stood her ground, pushing his hand away. A low growl left his throat. "Come here!" He said.   
"No!" She said again. "I'm leaving you!" Marcy Stated, placing a soft hand on the door knob. 

"Go on, run along! You'll just come crawling back to me!" He snickered. It was almost true. She wouldn't be the one crawling back to him, he'd be the one crawling back to her, dragging her back by the hair.

March stayed silent, lowering her head gently. "A very meek thing you are." Mundy stepped closer to her slowly. He had a undesirable smirk plastered onto his face. It was not a good look, it meant something bad. 

"Lay down, now." He said calmly. Marcy shook her head meekly. Sniper shortly inhaled. "Lay down, now before I put you in a fucking wheelchair!" He growled. 

The Scout immediately obliged. She eyed Snipers hands as she walked past him. She didn't want him to hit her.

Marcy laid gently on the bed/mattress. The scent was unbearable. It brought back memories of her abuse.

Sniper pulled her close gently. "Your mine, and you know that right?" He said quietly. Marcy shuffled to the left side of the bed, letting out a soft whimper. 

"I love it when you do that." He sighed, admiring her reaction. "Do what?" She turned to him. "Whine in fear." He scooted near her. 

His hand explored her waist, settling his arm around her. "You like me being mean to you, dontcha?" He squeezed her gently. 

"No.." Marcy gulped. "That's why you test me! You want me to hurt ya!" He whispered. 

With a quick pull, Sniper had Marcy pinned underneath him.   
"Don't do this." She begged in fear. "Why not? You obviously can't get enough of this feral bushman!" Mundy grabbed her cheeks firmly. He forced her into a rough and sloppy French kiss. 

"Mmm!" A muffled cry was the only thing that could be heard. Mundy moaned in desire. "Don't you dare bite me!" He intertwined his tongue with hers. 

Marcy kicked. She couldn't breathe a single inhale. Sniper held her in place as he forced their saliva to mix. The bushman pulled away from her, licking his lips and grinding his hips.

Marcy tried turning her head, but he kept it in place. He moaned, undressing her roughly. "Don't do this, please!" She begged, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Shhh.." Mundy ripped her shirt and skirt in half. "You shouldn't be crying at this point, your used to this." He pulled her hair back. 

Marcy couldn't hold any more tears, she released them. Mundy held her close. "I'll be slow, just the way you like it." He flipped her onto her stomach gently. 

"Just relax, Marcella." He grinded his crotch against her backside.   
Marcy let out a whimper. 

Sniper buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You make me so hard." Marcy gasped quietly at his sudden hard on. 

Mundy stroked himself a couple of times before entering her back entrance gently. He quickly covered Marcy from screaming. 

Marcy hissed and cried behind his hand. Sniper held her hip with the other hand, thrusting into her. 

He enjoyed every minute of it, fucking her like horse. He thought about getting her pregnant on purpose, then she'd have a reason to stay with him permanently. 

"Ah~" A shock of pleasure came over him, allowing Marcy to speak. The Scout broke down in pain, she screamed in agony and begged him to stop. 

"Fuck!" Sniper flipped her onto her back and switched holes.   
Marcy bit her hand as a coping mechanism for the pain. 

Sniper lied, he was no where near gentle. Marcy felt herself begin to break around him. She cried out meekly as she came around him. 

Sniper shivered at the sudden tightness around her and couldn't stop himself from cumming. 

He pulled out and quickly slammed back in, making a mess between her legs.

Marcy shivered and cried at the same time. Sniper pulled the blanket over both of them, spooning her gently. 

"I don't wanna be here." She whimpered. Sniper kissed her ear. "I know, Roo, I know."


	5. Engineer- baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real short imagine about you and Engie's baby boy.

"He's a cute little thing, ain't he?" Dell smiled down on the 3 week old infant in your arms. "Yeah..he is.." You whispered blankly.

It wasn't your choice to have a baby, it was his. He insisted that the two of you were falling apart and needed something to bring you together.   
You thought about getting a puppy so you couldn't get Stockholm syndrome or anything, but instead he gave you his spawn. 

"You seem sad.." Dell looked at your expression. "I'm okay..I'm just still sore from giving birth." You shrugged. "..I'm sorry I had raped you in the kitchen to make this happen." Dell apologised.   
"You could have asked for my consent.." You hissed.  
"You weren't even gonna do it!" He huffed. "So I took matters into my own hands." He took the child into his arms. 

Dell sniffed the blanket wrapped around him. "You never forget that smell.."


	6. Engineer - Hurt

"I can't take this anymore!" You stormed upstairs. "I'm not staying here with you anymore." You began packing a bag. Engineer followed behind you," calm down, darlin." "No! Don't tell me to fucking 'calm down' you weirdo!" You shouted. He felt hurt upon hearing those words. 

Enough was enough, you could no longer stand another minute in this hell hole. It wasn't really a 'kidnapping', more of an invitation to an abandoned house north of Texas. You were tired of sitting in this shit house, sweating your ass off. Dell had made it clear on some occasions that you weren't allowed to leave, but still, he was kind enough to give you freedom between hours. 

"Settle down, y/n. The neighbours might call the cops." Dell put a finger his lips. "We don't even neighbours next to us!" You gave him a confused look. "Why are you so afraid of cops anyway? Afraid that I might tell them that you kidnapped me?"   
Your words pierced right through him. "So that's what you think?" Engie's Palm turned into a fist. You turned to him and nodded.   
His hand collided with your left cheek. You stumbled back, knocking over a lamp. Dell looked at you, "I'm sorry, but you went too far.." He whispered. You looked up at him in shock. "You can unpack and we can get dinner started, I'll be downstairs." He left you alone in the room. You stood up, holding your cheek. 

Fuck that hurt!


	7. Sniper - child

You waited alone in his van, dreading each minute that went past. You were experiencing your final stages of pregnancy. Catching the eye of a certain bushman while on heat was the worst thing that had ever happened to you.  
Mundy should have left you with the local Aboriginal women in the area like he had promised. Not only for the traditional midwives with years and years of experience, for the protection and the chance to escape from him.  
The Sniper had turned a blind eye to it all. He’d rather have you with him during your last month. You were scared for you and the baby.  
The door swung right open as Mundy let himself in. “Good evening, sweetheart!” He chirped. “How’s my darlings?” He gestured to you and the baby.  
You didn’t reply to him. You sighed and turned your head away.   
Sniper frowned. “You shouldn’t ignore me.” He sat across from you. “Your carrying my child, you need all the support you can get in your state!” Mundy grabbed your hand roughly.   
“Let go!” You growled. “Stop being so nasty! It’s bad for the baby!” Sniper sighed. “How the hell do you expect to raise a baby in this?!” You gestures towards the small camper.  
“It’s big enough for the three of us.” He shrugged. “When he gets older I’ll sleep on the floor and you two can take the bed.” He assumed. “We don’t even have a crib!” You shook your head. “What’s wrong with that?” Sniper pointed to the cardboard box filled with blankets and small pillows.   
“This is a baby not a small animal!” You growled. Sniper gritted his teeth and grabbed your arm. “Don’t speak to me like that ever again!” He huffed.   
“I’m going to bed!” You shoved him away, clenching your stomach. “Let me help you!” Sniper grabbed your waist. You hissed in pain and took a deep breath, a wince was visible.   
Sniper watched you carefully. “Your in labor, aren’t you?” He snaked his arm back around you. “Come, let’s go.” He tried taking you out of the van.  
“I’m fine!” You hissed, unable to stand, causing yourself to sit back down.  
Mundy took a look at your legs. Something wet and bloody was dripping from between your legs. “Bloody hell-”


	8. Spy - caught

“Get off!” You cried, trying to push Spy off. “This is all your fault!” He snarled, ripping your top off. “You fucking whore! You betrayed me!” He growled.   
“He was only a friend..” You covered your chest. “But you dressed so nicely for him…and touched him..” He placed the photos down of you and your ex admirer.  
“Now I must reclaim what’s mine..” Spy unzipped himself. You watched his member come flying out. You shuddered and tried getting away.  
“Get back here!” Spy growled, pulling your pelvis up to his crotch. You cried, feeling him enter himself into your front entrance. “And you wanted to give away this to him?” He began thrusting away.  
You sobbed uncontrollably as he fucked you senseless. “Stop~” you cried. Spy slapped your ass. “Don’t speak to your master like that!” He panted.   
Your legs began to tremble, you were almost enjoying this. It was a matter of time before his movements got faster and faster. Spy began groaning and moaning uncontrollably. You felt your heart rate fasten, and before you knew it he came hard and long into you.   
You immediately removed yourself away from him. He laid down and pulled you close. “You made a fool of me, y/n.” He panting. “Making me run after you all day.” He pinched your tit.  
“It won’t happen again…” You muttered.

"We'll see..we'll see.." He murmured.


	9. Medic - Drugged again

Since you didn’t have any chores left to do, you decided to just sit in the living room watching TV. If only you knew that for a few days, a German man from Tuefort had been checking you out. He soon became so obsessed with you that he had kept your house under his surveillance, waiting until you to be home all alone.  
When he was sure that the coast was clear, he quietly snuck in to the house, with a chloroformed drenched cloth in his hand. He had planned everything for quite a while and now the hot Y/n would be his.  
You were so wrapped with watching tv that you didn’t notice the man sneaking up behind you.  
Suddenly, you felt a sweet smelling rag being pressed against your mouth and nose. This got your eyes widened , before trying to pull the rag of your face, though, to no avail.After just a few seconds of struggling and muffled screams, your eyelids became heavier and heavier until you became unconscious and slumped back against the couch.  
When he was sure that his victim was unconscious, he removed the cloth from Your face and took out a roll of duc tape from his pocket. He then moved to the front of the couch and flipped You on your stomach before forcing your hands on your back and taping them together. Then he wrapped another piece of the tape around your ankles, and last he put a piece of tape over your mouth.When he was done, he just smirked at his bound and gagged victim, before picking you up bridal style and carrying you out.  
_____________________  
Your eyes opened to darkness, and the sound of something flickering in the distance.  
“Mmmh.” You whined, you faced the cold tiles. You wriggled around to realise you were tied up and gagged.“Ah! Your awake!” You heard a voice cheer along with the sound of a door opening.   
You glared at him, you muffled a cuss word that he merely understood. The man just chuckled,“I von’t hurt you, fraulien!” He Kneeled down next to you,“now let get you untied shall we, I warn you, if you try to escape I might hurt you. Ve vouldn’t vant zhat vould ve?”


	10. Yandere Sniper headcannons

❤️SFW Sniper:  
\- Always watching you.  
\- Always listening.  
\- Wants nothing but the best for you, anything to make you happy unless it is any one else making you smile he won’t allow it.   
\- Somehow has a jar of your tears he somehow maintained.  
\- Consensual cuddles aren’t options.  
\- Doesn’t approve of any friends.   
\- You have two beds. His bed, or a towel on a cold hard floor he makes you sleep on when you misbehave.   
💜NSFW Sniper:  
\- DOM.  
\- Isn’t afraid of pulling you over his knee when your being a brat.  
\- Enjoys tying a muzzle around your head just for his own sick desire.  
\- Piss kink.  
\- fucking loves breath play.  
\- not a fan of after care though.  
\- Prefers leaving his own personal mark on you.  
\- Bitch. Don’t. Wear. Protection.  
\- Allows freedom throughout the day but at night he’s a male dog and your the bitch on heat he’s pursuing.


	11. Yandere Soldier and Demoman headcannons

❤️SFW Soldier:  
\- incredibly nice to you.  
\- DOESN’T call you maggot which confuses everyone.  
\- Prefers to call you honey or sweetheart instead, not in a tauntingly tone but in a nice respectful tone.  
\- When someone is mean to you he will make their lives a living hell for weeks.  
\- Has his own version of cat n mouse. Greyhound and rabbit (your the rabbit)  
\- You come first before training.  
\- boundaries are for communists!!!!!!!!  
💜NSFW Soldier:  
\- There is no such thing as consent (he owns you!)  
\- he’ll claim that ass as soon as possible.  
\- his favourite position is the missionary position, but sometimes he prefers burying you into the bed while smashing you from the behind.  
\- He Makes sure orgasm like an American! At least that’s what he says to you, even if your not.  
❤️SFW Demo:  
\- sweet lil munchkin when your around, threatening lil fucking bastard when you leave the room.  
\- When you die in battle he snaps. Kills everyone on the opposite team and sometimes even a few of his teammates for not helping you or not giving any protection.  
\- Always pursuing you when your alone.  
\- Despite being his S/O don’t expect him to give up the drunken lifestyle for you.  
💜NSFW Demo:  
\- One rough motherfucker.  
\- The unsheathing of his sword is enough for you to stifle your cries.  
\- Your lucky if he gets whiskey dick.  
\- nails the shit out of you from behind.   
\- Period sex isn’t rare.


	12. Scout - Early Pregnancy

“Oh come on! This is great!” Your admirer tried to ease your sadness. It was only 20 minutes ago your secret had been exposed. Scout knew you were hiding it for a while now, he forced you take a pregnancy test while he watched just to make sure.He wiped away the tears trickling down your cheek. You didn’t want this, you weren’t ready to have a baby, Scout was though. Every fortnight he would have his little ‘playtime’ with you in attempts to impregnate you with his spawn.  
“Have you thought of any names?” He wrapped his arm around you. You looked at him,“no..I haven’t.” You said coldly.  
He noticed your sorrowfulness, it displeased him. “Your having our baby whether you like it or not!” He roughly pulled you close.  
“…I don’t want it.” You unsuccessfully tried pushing him away.  
“Hey, if anything happens to our baby, you’ll never see the sunset again!”


	13. Spy - kidnapped (very short)

"Oh my god..what is wrong with you?" You cried, trying to form CPR on your dead boyfriend.  
Spy looked at your helpless face before chuckling lightly to himself and lighting a cigarette.

"He's not coming back from a backstab." He retorted. "I hate you.." You cried. 

Spy turned to you and scowled. "If you loved me instead of him maybe he wouldn't be dead." He picked you up by the hair and dragged you. 

"let go of me!" You cried. The Frenchman bent you over a bench before tying up your hands and feet. 

"No- mmm!" He gagged you tightly. You whined as he took you to his car. "If you make too much noise in my car, I will not hesitate to do the same to you." He ran the blade down your back, leaving a small cut.


	14. Medic - NSFW/Angst

You sat, sedated and tied up in a wheelchair. Your head was rested back as you stared into a fuzzy looking doctor, pushing you down the hall.

It was not smart to fight back or not run. Medic had you on 4 ml of risperidone. 

"Nghh.." You whined and tried sitting your head up. "Go to sleep, liebe." He pushed your head back again. 

You whined some more, before whispering something that sounded like a low growl. "You will be so happy with me." He said. 

"No~" you yawned. You arrived at the spare room.

It was complimented with purple walls, matching the sheet cover and duvet on the bed, red vinyl furniture and black velvet curtains, something modern, but retro.

Medic carried you onto the soft mattress. You were too bothered to fight back, What was the point!

Medic kissed your forehead, making his way down to your warm cheek. He did not hesitate to kiss you on the lips either. 

You dozed off, feeling him wrap you in the duvet. He watched over you, rubbing your bruises and scars all up your arm. He finished with kissing your busted lip. 

You were now officially asleep, no longer feeling him kiss your arms up...

 

______________________________

 

“Your enjoying yourself, Ja?” He asked with a sly smirk. “…yes.” You nodded meekly.  
“Cum for me, right now.” Medic demanded, a sharp hit was immediately brought to your thigh through the cage. 

You yelped, removing your fingers out of your needy hole to rub the crimson bruise forming on your leg. 

Medic circled you like a shark,“did I say stop?” He hit you again on the other side,“OW..no.” You whimpered.  
“Zhats right!” He poked you. “get back to vork!"

 

_______________________________

 

You woke up, sobbing and tied to the bed. You were still drowsy and tired from before. "..Josef?" You called. No answer.

You laid your head back down and cried some more. Medic was no where to be seen. 

"Oh, mein liebe!" A voice called. You froze and looked up. Medic towered over you. 

"Look at you~" he caressed your cheek. "You do need me~" he leaned down to kiss you. "No!" You whined and closed your eyes.

"The way you act when your helpless, proves that you need someone like me to come help you!" He interlocked your fingers with his. 

You opened your eyes and looked away. Josef sat on the bed and pulled out a syringe.

You stayed put as he topped up your dose of risperidone. You fell asleep for another 15 hours.


	15. Scout- Jealousy

You were his, you just didn’t know it yet. Scout was always your friend and always made sure you were no one else’s.   
He liked you so much it killed him watching you interact with anyone other than him. You weren’t his girlfriend or anything, but the waiting game works every time right?  
Scout saw you sitting in a bar by yourself. ‘How fucking dare you act singe!’ He thought, pissed. Scout walked straight into the bar. He pretended to just notice you and walked on over.   
“Oh hey..” You looked at him nervously. “Oh! Hi! I didn’t know you come 'ere too!” He immediately sat down with you. “I come to this place all the time!” He chuckled. “Really? Me too! But I never see you around here though?” You pointed out. “I’m never 'ere long anyway.” He shrugged.  
“Can I get ya a drink?” He smirked, pulling out his wallet. You looked over to the bar. “Actually, someone is already getting me one.” You explained.   
Scout blinked for a moment. His sudden pause almost scared you a little. “And here he is.”   
A tall tan man stood in front of you two holding two drinks. “Hi there!” He spoke in a deep southern accent. “If I would have known I would’ve brought ya a drink, sir.” He chuckled.  
Scout twitched in frustration. “Is this your broad?” He asked Scout, pointing at you.   
“Actually I don’t appreciate you referring to her as 'my broad’!” He snapped his head around. “I also don’t appreciate trying to hit on MY girl either!” You looked at him in shock, unable to say anything.   
“I can tell you were trying to interfere in our lovely date by buying her a probably drugged beverage.” He stood up. “How about you get the hell away from us,I served 3 years in Vietnam, pal! I’m pretty positive I won’t hesitate to bury you alive!” He was almost yelling at this point.   
You were so embarrassed. “Jeez, sorry…” The man left, taking the two drinks with him.   
Scout turned to you. “That man won’t bother you anymore, babe.” He smiled.   
You looked at him. “…that man has a boyfriend..


	16. Scout - Draw you

Scout was obviously a troubled child growing up. When he was a teenager he found drawing his own porn was better than stealing from his older brothers. He’d draw these models in every form. Sometimes he’d even include himself in the drawings.  
When Scout met you he would always draw illustrations of you getting down and dirty. These drawing were so disgusting and accurate.   
You stared at one of the drawing of you and him on the table as you stuffed it into the rubbish bin. Of course that man was out somewhere, leaving you to clean up after him of course.  
“Fuck…” You glared at the drawing of you with your legs wide open, getting plowed by a horse dildo.  
Instead of helping you, Scout had drawn a picture of you sucking his dick. He hid in the bedroom, jerking to his masterpiece. “Oh god..” He bit his lips, getting close. This was better than actually screwing you.   
After cleaning, you decided to take a nap. As you walked into your room, you saw Jeremy pouring strings of cum all over the sheets. “Ah shit! Sorry..” He pulled the sheets off the bed.   
You twitched and stormed out. “You disgust me!” You screamed.   
“I think I prefer the version of you I draw..” Scout zipped himself up.


End file.
